A+X
A+X is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :A+X #17: 19 Feb 2014 Current Issue :A+X #18: 19 Mar 2014 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #18. Characters Main Characters *Captain America *Cable *Hulk *Wolverine *Black Widow *Rogue *Iron Man *Kitty Pryde *Black Panther *Storm *Hawkeye *Gambit *Beast *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Quentin Quire *Iron Fist *Doop *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *The Thing *Thor *Iceman *Spider-Woman *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Fantomex *Scarlet Witch *Domino *Magik *Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) *Cyclops *Wonder Man *Jubilee *Emma Frost *Magneto *Psylocke *Broo *Vision Allies * Enemies *Loki *Mr. Sinister Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines A+X #18 * The Vision + Kitty Pryde * Captain America + Cyclops A+X #17 * Iron Man + Broo * Captain America + Cyclops A+X #16 * The Amazing Spider-Man + Psylocke * Captain America + Cyclops A+X #15 * Doctor Strange + The Beast * Captain America + Cyclops A+X #14 * The Superior Spider-Man + Magneto * Captain America + Cyclops A+X #13 * Captain America + Cyclops * Emma Frost + Black Widow A+X #12 * Wonder Man + The Beast * Captain America + Jubilee A+X #11 * Thor + Magik * Spider-Man + Cyclops A+X #10 * Black Widow + Fantomex * Scarlet Witch + Domino A+X #9 * Captain America + Wolverine * Doctor Strange + Quentin Quire/Pixie/Eye-Boy A+X #8 * Spider-Woman + Kitty Pryde (& Lockheed) * Hawkeye + Deadpool A+X #7 * Iron Man + Beast * The Mighty Thor + Iceman A+X #6 * Captain Marvel + Wolverine * Thing + Gambit A+X #5 * Iron Fist + Doop * Loki + Mister Sinister A+X #4 * The Beast + The Amazing Spider-Man * Captain America + Quentin Quire A+X #3 * Black Panther + Storm * Hawkeye + Gambit A+X #2 * Black Widow + Rogue * Iron Man + Kitty Pryde A+X #1 * Captain America + Cable * Hulk + Wolverine Collections Trade Paperbacks *'A+X, vol. 1: = Awesome' - Collects #1-6. "It’s time-travel aplenty when a WWII-era Captain America meets Cable, and Red Hulk and Wolverine face a future menace! Black Widow and Rogue fight Sentinels, while Iron Man, Kitty Pryde and Lockheed battle the Brood! Storm and Black Panther have their first post-AVX encounter, Gambit and Hawkeye join forces to save lives, and Spider-Man and Beast take on zombies! And while Cap mentors Jean Grey School problem student Quentin Quire, Iron Man and Beast butt heads, Iron Fist and Doop’s first adventure is revealed, Captain Marvel fights alongside Wolverine — and Loki and Mr. Sinister team up! (You didn’t think the heroes would have all the fun, did you?)" - *'A+X, vol. 2: = Amazing' - Collects #7-12. "Be here as the ever-lovin blue-eyed Thing and the ever-lusting red-eyed Gambit play the most dangerous game! Then, Thor and Iceman team up in one of the most visually amazing tales you've ever seen! Captain America and Wolverine fight a decidedly unique villain! And Deadpool and Hawkeye… well, let's just say that they don't see eye-to-eye!" - *'A+X, vol. 3: = Outstanding' - Collects #13-18. "Cap is hell- bent on arresting the fugitive Cyclops, but that’s only half of this duo’s troubles. They also need to defeat a horde of menacing Skrulls and find Professor X’s former students, the Skrull mutants known as Cadre K! But there’s more! Emma Frost and Black Widow team up in a steamy saga! Magneto encounters the Superior Spider-Man! Dr. Strange and Beast face a truly insane threat! A heartbreaking story from the past of Spider-Man and Psylocke! Iron Man teams with fan- favorite X- student Broo!" - History Features two team-up stories between various Avengers and X-Men in every issue. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero